Detour
by Pernshinigami
Summary: Doctor Who/Torchwood I suck at titles. Timelords periodically go into heat, Doctor goes to visit Jack for the duration and somehow Donna ended up sleeping with Toshiko. mPreg, Jack/10 Donna/toshiko
1. Chapter 1

Notes: ZOMG I suck at titles and I'm just getting into the mighty tradition of doctor who. And don't yell at me for pairing Donna with Toshiko it just happened. JUST HAPPENED HEAR ME??

Jack/10 Donna/Toshiko mainly for laughs. mPreg and leeeeemons! Poor Donna, her brain is going to get bent in sooooo many ways! But its good, she's not romantically interested in Doctor anyway. Its more of a... hero worship thing.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Donna asked as Doctor started pulling levers and spinning wheels. Donna was very good at reading moods even if she wasn't a telepath. Normally Doctor was hopping around the Tardis, a look of excitement on his face.

"Making a pitstop, the Tardis needs to refuel and I need to take care of some personal business."

"Personal? Who are we going to see, some timelord mechanic with a……."

"No. Someplace more mundane." Doctor said quietly.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Donna demanded. "You look like somebody just canceled Christmas."

"Its not you Donna."

"Then tell me what is going ON?" Donna demanded, following the doctor to the other side of the Tardis.

"Donna……"

"Hmm?"

"We're going to see somebody….. that I like very very very much, and I am about to ask him a crazy favor. And something that Timelords do will happen, and while that's happening you will have that somebody's friends to keep you company. But it is not something I enjoy talking about…….."

"Oh really, and what could that….."

"Timelords go into heat Donna………."

"You are bonkers……"

"Do you want to spend a whole week with a hormonal timelord?"

"NO!" Donna said vehemently. "Watch it spaceman, I am not into sleeping with……."

"Then we go visit Jack. The biggest man…….. slut, that I know. You spend a week hanging with Jack's team, and when I'm done with him, we go on our way." Doctor was blushing. "Because I am not locking myself up for a week. I am not paying Martha a visit because she would completely misunderstand what I'm planning on doing here. I do not see Sarah Jane that way so I don't want to bother her, and Rose is……. Well…….. stuck."

"What is with you? You get to have a week of action, you obviously like this Jack person and……"

"Donna." Doctor turned to face her. "I have had the most horrible luck with any kind of a love life. Rose was stuck in another dimension, I was oblivious of Martha until she finally decided she'd had enough, Jack hits on me every chance he gets, which is why we're going to visit him. I'm sure he'll be tickled pink to have his beloved Doctor bending over for him."

"What, is he some kind of intergalactic pimp or something?"

Doctor burst out laughing. "You'll see him when you meet him. We're almost there……" The Tardis slowed to a stop, "Here's hoping there aren't any guns leveled at my head this time."

"GUNS?"

"Well Jack's team is nice, but Torchwood in general isn't particularly fond of me. When I went to Hub 1 with Rose they seemed to think that just because the Tardis /landed/ in their base that it was theirs. And that's the tip of the iceburg. You know it was Queen Victoria who founded them? She knighted me and Rose and then banished us. The n….."

Donna carefully placed a finger over doctor's lips. "Doctor, you're babbling."

Doctor turned away, then said for a moment. "Donna, do you like the thought of your own body completely and totally passing out of your control? It is one thing to regenerate. That is sad, but always a surprise, I guess. But a heat is different, you nearly go out of your /mind/ with lust. And it doesn't matter if it walks, if its willing, you want to bend over for it. That is one of the few things in life that I am /terrified/ of. When I come here, I am placing my /life/ in Jack's hands. But it's a case of either spend a week locked up in limbo alone, do something I regret with a complete stranger, or hurt somebody that I seriously like……. In a friend way I add."

"You think I'll get hurt?"

"I want to /keep/ you from getting hurt." Doctor told her. "Come on." He creeked the door open.

Four pairs of eyes gawking at the two of them. "Oh hello, is Jack anywhere around? Don't mean to intrude. Donna tell them we don't mean to intrude."

"We don't mean to intrude."

Doctor gulped, just four people, a severe looking woman was glaring from the forefront. Behind her a gaunt man had his arms crossed over his chest and scrutnizing them critically. A rather blocky man with side burns had calmly set down a cup of coffee to gawk and an asian woman with glasses had put down a laptop. All four had their mouths drop open.

"ah ah ah…….." the Asian woman stammered.

"JACK! VISITOR!" The severe woman growled. "Ianto get some of your miracle coffee brewing, we have guests. JACK!"

"I'm HERE! Damnit Gwen you can be anno………. DOCTOR!" Jack said pleasantly. "What can I do for you?"

"A lot of things, Jack, this is Donna."

"Hi." Donna looked ready to snicker. "He's the playboy you mentioned? He doesn't look like a manho."

"Oh I'm not just a manho, I'm a charming manho." Jack snickered. "Doctor, this is the team I mentioned, Owen is our medical officer. Toshiko takes care of technology. Gwen is my second in command. Ianto does……"

"General support, entails supplies, information and record keeping."

"A secretary." Donna supplied.

"I wouldn't call him that if I were you. Last visitor who did had grounds in his coffee." Jack joked.

"its alright Jack. The visitor who did tried to shoot you if I recall."

"John needs to learn manners, if he comes by again, smile and nod and find yourself a big stick."

Donna was looking from one to the other. "Donna, Doctor, welcome to Torchwood."

"I must say, this is a big change from One. Never did like it, too many switchback corridors. Rose got seriously lost, and have you ever tried keeping Mrs. Tyler from going hysterical when she's /supposed/ to be hiding from Cybermen? Nasty."

Ianto grunted, "I'll go get coffee."

"Be careful around Ianto. He was at One, and he gets moody if you mention Canary Warf." Gwen warned him.

"I'd get moody too." Doctor shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Donna asked.

"I guess you weren't around then." Toshiko explained. "Most people who deal with the supernatural know about Canary Warf. Aaah…… there are two alien species that terrify most people who fight aliens half out of their minds, because they say that only the Doctor can beat them. The Dahleks and the Cybermen. A few years ago both attacked at once. Because somebody at Torchwood One didn't listen when the Doctor told them to leave well enough alone. Torchwood One was close to demolished in the resulting battle, and almost everyone there was killed, maimed or converted. Its……"

"So what do you do, go marching off like soldiers fightin……."

"In the world of fighting aliens." Owen spoke up as Doctor and Jack headed for the conference room. "There are two names that everyone knows, UNIT and Torchwood. UNIT is run by the Americans, Torchwood is Brittish. We have over twenty hubs on six continents, we are everywhere. And then there are freelancers, people who don't want to join an organization but are willing to help out when something goes wrong and sometimes share information or discoveries with groups like Torchwood."

"Here……" Ianto offered Donna a mug of coffee. "Trust me, good coffee." He grunted and headed back to his seat.

"It is, one of the most terrifying scenarios that any Hub can deal with. When the old regime crumbled after Canary Warf, Jack took control of Torchwood operations in the brittish isles." Toshiko pulled out a chair for Donna to sit and smiled. "Gwen has stuff she has to do still, but are you any good at research? Organizing files and the like."

Donna nodded, sitting next to Toshiko and sipping coffee. "Oh yes, I know numbers very well. Let me take a look." Donna remembered when they met Jenny, the numbers on the halls of the underground city. "I'm really good with numbers."

* * *

"this isn't like you, coming to call. Typically we come to you."

"/This/ is different." Doctor looked back towards the main control room. "It um…… alright I'd better out with it. Timelords have heats, I'm facing a week of my body going out of my control. I told Donna that much, and I came because you're you. Really anyone else would have misconstrued it completely, and if I were on my own I'd just lock myself up in the Tardis for a week and sleep. But I have /her/ to worry about. So if I come here, your team can protect Donna and I have somebody who……… well………"

"Wow…… I'd say Christmas came early for me." Jack joked. But the look in his eyes completely understood.

Jack was romantically interested in Doctor anyway, if anyone could be sympathetic to something as sexually sensitive as being in heat he could. And Doctor was also the kind to keep his problems to himself. Coming to Jack was a good sign for him. And Jack also had a team who could make sure Donna didn't get hurt.

"Jack." Doctor told him. "its…

…. Worse than that. Species who's males go into heat usually do so for one reason."

"You can get pregnant from it." Jack guessed.

"Yeah, only during heat, once every few decades. Now you know why I usually lock myself up."

"Sure do." Jack shook his head. "Got pregnant once, miscarried, nearly killed me. Never again. I'm not talking physical death either. Was depressed for months after."

"Jack….." Doctor leaned back against the chair. "By this time tomorrow my ability to consent to anything is going to be gone. Blown to bits. I can tolerate physical injury pretty well. I'm not above being willing to regenerate if it protects you or the earth or any of my companions who need it. But the one thing that terrifies me more than anything is losing my mind, in any fashion. I would rather be in the arms of somebody I know and trust than risk…….. in the middle of………"

"I understand, completely really." Jack's smile turned warm, wrapping his arms around the Timelord.

Doctor blushed, and pulled away. "I didn't tell Donna that last bit, about being able to get pregnant. She will find out eventually but….."

"Don't worry…." Jack smirked. "I'll play it safe……" He was trying to reassure him. He knew how major this was to Doctor. "Come on…… sit……" He said in a gentler tone.

Doctor took the offered chair, but he moved it closer to Jack and leaned against him lightly. Jack wrapped a gentle arm around Doctor, and then something slipped into his mind.

Fear, yearning, shyness, tenderness, and a neediness that Jack had guessed was there, but never ever seen slowly uncoiled in his head. And he felt love that Doctor had never been able to say out loud.

"I can't believe you picked it up that quickly." Toshiko laughed as she and Donna passed by outside in the hallway. "I've been trying to decipher that inscription for /months!/"

"Well it wasn't that hard. I'm not very good with science or anything of that sort, but I /am/ good with words." Donna replied, a huge grin on her face. "oooh, its like the Bat Cave in here. You even have a gear for a door."

Toshiko laughed, "You know when you first showed up you looked like some shy little thing, but you're alright."

"Oh compared to you lot I suppose I'm shy." Donna did sound a little embarrassed. And then they passed out of hearing.

"That's Donna." Doctor muttered drowsily. "Talking at the world a mile a minute, after all, why should the world care? She thinks she doesn't deserve anything, that she's not worth anything."

"You'll set her right Doctor. You always do."

For the timelord, it was a very comfortable moment. He turned closer into Jack's arms and sighed, breathing in his scent. The immortal wrapped arms around his beloved Doctor.

"I know you're scared."

"I'm terrified." Doctor said quietly. "A week of….." He hesitated.

"HEY." Jack said urgently, "You came to the right place, if something goes wrong we have Owen to take care of medical. And Tosh seems to be getting along well with Donna, she's taken care of. The Tardis isn't going anywhere and she can drink up all the energy she needs for when you're ready to go. Trust me, the others are far more tolerant than One was. And its just the few of us. Its too bad, you missed Martha by about three weeks. She was helping Owen out for a bit."

"SAY NOTHING." Doctor hissed. "If…… if something happens I'll talk to her but……"

"She's moved on, she'll probably be possessive of you but not in…. that way." Jack assured him. "Besides, I hear she had an adventure with you recently."

"Yes, it was….." Doctor searched for a way to describe. "Jack, the Tardis accidentally, took us away with her still in it. We ended up about….. 500 years after humans move off into space. The people there…… enjoyed their guns. They'd been fighting a war for 7 days that they thought had been going on for centuries. They had used…… well… I guess you could call them cloning machines, er….. well more like progenation machines. They grabbed onto my arm and shoved it in before I'd even known what happened…… and a few seconds later a daughter walked out of it. And six hours later she was gone, dead. The um…. The machine had duplicated everything except the ability to regenerate." Tears filled his eyes. "For six hours I had something I could live for. Something to hope for. Something beautiful and…… she was shot by one of the officers while trying to protect me."

Donna watched across the hall, the door was open just enough so that she could watch them. She wiped at her eyes, as she realized just how much there was to the Doctor. "Come on." Gwen tugged on her shoulder. "leave them alo….. now that isn't something you see every day. Shhhh! Come on. I got something to show you. The only good thing about Torchwood one was that they never threw anything away."

Donna followed Gwen through several corridors. "Jack said to save this for when the Doctor showed up. Found in the ruins of Pompeii."

"You're kidding." Donna giggled as she followed Gwen to the archives. Gwen grinned, leading Donna to a stone tablet covered with a cloth.

"Look!" Gwen pulled the covering away.

"Oh. My. God." Donna started laughing. "Is that…… /me/? Oh dear……" The carving had Donna and Doctor standing outside the Tardis.

"It does look a lot like you…… he took you to Pompeii?" Gwen's jaw dropped.

"On volcano day! It was the craziest thing I've /ever/ done!"

"Oh trust me, I've seen crazier." Gwen laughed. "But believe it or not, Torchwood has picked up a lot of signs of the Doctor's activity on Earth. As far as we can tell he's had over thirty followers. Most of them either retired, too old, or dead."

"he does get around doesn't he?" Donna frowned at the carving. "That's definitely the doctor. But is that me? I look kinda….. severe in that picture. And they made my chest twice as big as it actually is. What am I a hussy?"

"Sort of….. its not a romantic thing. Or I don't think it is. He just can't stand being on his own. I guess you could call them…. Apprentices maybe?"

"Sounds about right." Donna crouched in front of the tablet. "I think I know the stone mason who did this. Doctor pulled him and his family from the mess." She looked up at Gwen. "Did you find out anything else?"

"Well, from what I can tell there were two generations of companions. And a huge gap of time between them. Its like he….. disappeared for a bit. Um…… there was Jack. Rose is listed as dead in the battle of Canary Warf but Jack insists that she's still alive. I haven't met him but Jack says there was another guy named Micky. You met Martha, and then there's a companion from the older generation still alive named Sarah Jane Smith. She forwards a lot of her finds to us. We've probably got some gaps in it somewhere."

"I guess it's a tradition." Donna frowned. "I know its weird but……. That's what I keep thinking of, a tradition that goes back for ages and ages. Not political, not spiritual, not cultural, just a…… tradition that is."

"You got a better outlook on it than me." Gwen shook her head. "I still don't understand Jack. At all. He's like this mystery that I can't solve, adore him, trust him, but never understand him."

"Sounds like Doctor. Hey, did you know the Rift you all study is like Gasoline for the Tardis?"

"Really? Well…… at least something good comes out of it." Gwen shook her head. "Its joy up there, and a war down here. You know, Owen is literally a dead man walking? He's moving around but his body is dead. He can't feel anything, can't eat or drink, can't even have sex. I guess you could say that each of us paid a heavy price for what we do. Its…… fear and terror and bliss and……"

"Always an adventure, coming home is awkward……"

"…… its like another world……"

"… you see such wonderful and terrible things and…"

"… and you can't tell everyone the miracles……"

"… and you can't get comfort when everything goes horribly, horribly wrong." Donna laughed nervously. "You think the same way I do."

"Yeah. Um….. you know Tosh and I are going out later tonight. We're going to drag Owen and Ianto along so that Jack can have some privacy. And my husband, Rhess, he's coming too. He knows some things, about Torchwood, and not much else. If he asks, you're a friend of Jack's old mentor. Don't have to say anything about Aliens or anything, just say that you're being taught by the same man who taught Jack. And that they're having a night in together and you're coming along with us because you've nothing better to do."

"Sounds about right." Donna shook her head. "I met Doctor, a long time before I actually traveled with him. All I could think about was. 'I want to go back.'"

"Well…… wow, that's almost how it happened with me." Gwen chuckled, indicating Jack and Torchwood collectively. "Only in a couple of days, not awhile. I saw something I shouldn't have and asked questions and didn't stop and now I'm here. Did you know that Torchwood originally was created to capture and kill the Doctor?"

"Really?? What happened?"

"Well, those were the days of Queen Victoria. According to Jack, over the years since, Torchwood changed with the times. The last straw was when Torchwood London fell and now we just care about defending the Earth. Really the only one of us besides Jack who's from the old guard is Ianto. And he's a much nicer sort I'm told."

* * *

"So what's he here for?" Owen demanded as Jack left, watching the Captain move around, setting things up, pulling out a box and getting some extra blankets out.

"Timelord business."

"That involves blankets?" He demanded. "I see the tube of lubricant sticking out of your back pocket."

Jack squeaked, reaching a hand behind him to check his back pocket. Nothing there. "Oh clever."

"Yeah, but now I know that 'timelord business' translates into 'timelord nookie.'" Owen told him lazily.

"Alright, how about this. Timelords periodically go into heat, the Doctor wanted a babysitter, and your services as a medic might be needed when its done."

"Hangover?" Owen asked.

"if you're needed, then you'll see." Jack said casually. "Where did Gwen get to?"

"Showing Donna that thing from Pompeii. We're going to run out of room in that archive eventually. What're we gonna do when we don't have anywhere left?"

"Find some more space." Jack shrugged. He had a dopey grin on his face. "See you." He said as he ducked into the suite that was his quarters and locked the door.

"You know Ianto is gonna be pretty sore when…… never mind you didn't hear me." Owen watched him go. "Dead, lonely and pathetic that's me. Tosh if you want you can always……" Everyone else was leaving. "Oye! Wait for me! Donna there's this restaurant for Thai food? You need to taste the soup… really good, very spicy but it kinda…… heats you up a bit." Owen leered. "good stuff……"

"oh beautiful. You're a dead man and you're hittin on me? What do you think I am, a necro?"

"Oh that hurt." Owen shook his head. "Even the dead need a little love, you need to relax a bit miss. You should see Jack, he even sleeps with aliens. Xeno, I think that's what it is."

"oh……" Donna looked like her face was going to implode. "But……. Really I'm sure you're a good bloke, I just don't like….. dead people……"

"Owen is like Jack, only a little more cynical." Toshiko told her. "Romeo and Juliet us, only he's dead and I'm still alive." And out they went.

* * *

Jack tossed one of the blankets to Doctor, "Here…… I should get you settled in while you're still…….. un……."

"Hormonal will do." Doctor supplied. "Yeah. A shower, something to eat and then….."

"Whatever you want to do." Jack chuckled, "Champagne maybe? I'm in no hurry."

"Really?" Doctor snorted. "Neither am I. But I would like to…… one time before I completely lose control of myself." Doctor said with a wry smile.

"Then shall we?" Jack tapped the radio in the room. "Remember this?"

Doctor laughed, "We danced to it the night we met." He leaned back, closing his eyes.

Jack nodded, giggling like a little boy again, pouring a red wine for them. "A Chianti, Suzie brought it back from a vacation to Italy one year. It's a 2000."

"ah, the year everything changes." Doctor took the glass. "Who was this……"

"Don't want to talk about it." Jack took a sip and held up his glass in toast. Doctor returned it, "New Years eve, 1999, the year I took over Torchwood 3. The exact date." He shook his head. "My commanding officer shot all the others, and then himself right when the ball dropped."

"Oooooh." Doctor grimaced, nodding in sympathy. "That's just…… horrible."

"Yeah, but you know, I don't get depressed. I just……. Its stupid. A sort of a celebration of life thing. Everyone and everything is incredible, good or bad I have to see all of it."

"You know, its that kind of attitude that lets you survive the pain of the centuries." Doctor told him, downing the glass in a few gulps.

"Might want to take it easy on that stuff. Gets to your head quick."

"Yeah well." Doctor set it down. "I can take more alcohol than you, but I really am in a mood to get drunk."

"Oh, I see. I thought the point was to stay you as long as you could." Jack quirked a brow. "The Doctor I know would rather have tea than alcohol."

"You know, you know me but not me." Doctor told him, a mischievous smile crossing his lips. "I've been traveling longer than I've had companions." He pointed out.

"Point taken." Jack reached over and kissed Doctor gently on the lips. "You do realize that I love you. Always have."

"Yes, I do. Telepath remember." Doctor pulled the other in for another kiss.

"Damn……" Jack returned the kiss, straddling Doctor's lap.

Doctor broke the kiss, and thought of Donna going out to have fun with Jack's team. Maybe, maybe not all of his companions would go the way Rose did. Maybe one day… everybody would live… and nobody would die…

And then Jack was there, in his lap, and they were kissing. The world was a strange and crazy thing even after 900 years and there was this warm place in the pit of his stomach and he had this man kissing him and life was beautiful.

Jack thought of the day, almost eight years ago now, when he'd taken over Hub 3. He thought of Suzie and of what Owen had endured and of how he met the other members of his team and when John had shown up in Cardiff and maybe, someday, maybe there would be peace in the world. He believed in it. He had to believe in it.

And he was straddling the hips of the man he loved the most, the thin lithe form beneath his fingers shivered as he stroked his cheek. **Someday, I will match Doctor step for step. I will live long enough to see the universe in the fifty first century where I came from and what a beautiful place is the world?**

When the kiss broke, Doctor realized just how quickly he was getting hard, and so was Jack. The Captain slipped out of his shirt, "Bed?" He indicated the bed with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh yes." Doctor slipped off his own shirt, hurrying out of his pants too.

"No underwear." Jack's eyebrows wiggled.

"oh well…… why should it matter?"

"Its sexy." Doctor flushed as suddenly Jack jumped him, and they went down with an 'oof' noise. Jack was kissing the back of his neck, and Doctor turned around and pulled him into a kiss.

Hands flew everywhere, and somewhere in the mess there was lubricant involved and, Doctor flushed as Jack swiftly impaled himself on Doctor's erection. "I figure……." Jack panted, a loopy grin on his face, "that your ass will take enough abuse this coming week."

"Ooooh……." Doctor groaned, adjusting to the pressure surrounding him. "Yes….. ooooh yes that feels wonderful….." He started panting, "ooooooh, beautiful."

"Back at you." Jack's eyes were glazed with lust. He rocked experimentally, "here we go……" He adjusted his angle so that the doctor's member was brushing against his prostate, and started to move in earnest. He lifted himself, and then back down. Up and down, again and again.

Doctor clutched at the sheets, trembling in pleasure, moaning incoherently. Jack got a loopy smile on his face as he neared climax, trying to get Doctor to come first. He leaned down and kissed the timelord deeply.

That did it, the yell of pleasure coming from Doctor's throat was muffled by Jack's kiss. The two came at once and suddenly Jack was drowning in telepathically shared pleasure. For the barest moment he could see into Doctor's mind, every joy, every sorrow.

"Wow….." Jack rolled away, gasping, before curling up against the Timelord. "Wow……" Doctor snuggled closer to Jack and the immortal blinked. Just like that he'd fallen asleep. "Wow." Jack repeated for the third time. "I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted."

"Shut up and be a pillow." Doctor mumbled, pulling the other man close to him before he completely fell asleep. "Dumb hormones."

* * *

"Donna you shouldn't have had that much to drink silly." The companion was leaning on Toshiko's shoulder. "You're going to have a horrible hangover in the morning."

"I'm more interested in tonight." Donna said dumbly before stumbling. The two landed in a heap on Toshiko's bed.

"Hey, hey my bed, you couch."

"Oh there's only one thing that's going to make me move right now. A really really hot guy with a bottle of massage oil." Donna said dopily. She had never had much of a tolerance for alcohol. "Do you do massages?"

Toshiko groaned. At least she could hold her liquer. "No."

"Oh come on, I could massage you back." Donna offered, snuggling against Toshiko sleepily.

"Uuuuh. I've been there Donna and its not fun." With a telepathic alien disguised as a human and bent on killing her.

"Been where? Your boyfriend is a walking zombie, he can't even get a boner." Donna rolled over onto Toshiko, using the Torchwood technician as a pillow. "And you're so soft and squishy."

"And you're drunk." Toshiko blushed. "Donna, donna really you might wan………" The kiss cut her off. "Oh Jack is going to be pissed." Toshiko said, clearly frazzled.

"He'll think its funny. And Doctor doesn't care….." Donna started pulling at Toshiko's dress. "He has his captain to cuddle with……" Donna yawned. "I have nobody."

"Oh fine, but don't make me say I told you so in the morning." Toshiko blushed. One night isn't going to hurt, and she has a point about Owen. Toshiko clicked off the light. "You goof."

"Not as bonkers as Doctor. Come here….." Donna yanked Toshiko over into another kiss. "Mine..."

"Drunk."


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I'm still chewing on how to approach the Jack/10 mpreg. I have some ideas based on my fic heartsbond, I just need to refine them a bit.

And poor poor Donna. She just has NO luck with romance. And she's gonna be torn up when Tosh dies. ;.; I love you Donna! Remembew daaat! (hugs) okay not really.

Big crush on Martha. Rose is a bombshell, but she's not really my type. Not really a blondes person. Jack I just like to stand around and tell him how pretty he is. Sarah Jane is way too old. And Donna isn't..... my type either. I love redheads, just not attracted to her. Toshiko is adorable to me. Gwen is..... somebody I wouldn't mind screwing around with once or twice. I could be persuaded into a relationship with her. But I don't date married women either, and Gwen is with Rhees.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL??????" Toshiko fell out of bed, Donna threw a pillow at her, the redhead scrambling backwards against the headboard. Her face blushed furiously, from collarbone to ears.

"You got DRUNK last night, wouldn't get out of bed and then started kissing me and I warned you and……" Toshiko blushed. "Oh this always happens! Why can't I meet somebody psychologically stable and devoted like Rees?"

"I got /drunk?/" Donna demanded. "What else did we do????"

"um….. should I start with after the lights went out?"

"I don't /do/ girls!!!!" Donna chucked the cell phone next. "Maybe Jack and Doctor do that kind of thing, but Donna isn't a homosexual hussy!" A book on the bedside followed the cellphone.

Toshiko ducked. "I don't typically do women either, you THREW yourself at me, just like you did my CELLPHONE!!!!" Tosh tried to protect her precious electronics from being thrown as the translator Toshiko sometimes took home was narrowly saved from impact damage against the wall.

Donna humphed, turning her back to Toshiko, "I can't believe I save it for marriage only for my would be husband to try and kill me and then years later lose my virginity to a /woman/ while /drunk!!!!/" She growled. "I have the worst luck with romance. Its not fair."

"You were a virgin?" Toshiko snorted at that. "Saving for marraige?" Tosh shook her head. "I had no idea you were that old fashioned. Honey, my friends and I go out drinking all the time. We can hold our liquor. I tried to warn you. That's why Owen is our designated driver, he can't drink!"

Donna sniffled, "I wanted it to be special." She pouted.

"Think about the circumstances that brought you here then." Toshiko said comfortingly, wrapping her arms around Donna from behind. "Remember when I said I'd been there before. I don't /mind/ the occasional woman, but really I love Owen."

"So you're a necro."

"I didn't say that." Toshiko rolled her eyes, "We loved each other before then, but since he's dead I can't have him can I?" She shakes her head. "Spacewoman, someone needs to bring you back down to Earth."

"So why /do/ you even do that kind of thing?"

"To blow off steam, with this job? Remember all those superhero cartoons where the hero has to rush off to save the day?"

"Sucks for spiderman, you too?" Donna giggled. "Regular bunch of superheroes you guys are at Torchwood."

"No hope. None. You're a guest here, but if you ever come back to Cardiff, look me up? I like you." Toshiko said gently. "Its not often you find somebody who knows the whole story whom you like. And I truly am sorry….." A blush was slowly tingling her cheeks. "you were drunk, and you just…….. yanked." she hesitantly wrapped her arms around the other woman from behind and sighed into her hair.

"Sokay." Donna smiled. "If Doctor hadn't come along I'd have lost it to this horrible bloke, tried to kill me did you know that? Rescued from my own wedding by the Doctor!"

Toshiko grinned. "So you're the romantic type?" Toshiko giggled. "That's cute, I thought that kind of thing went the way of the eight track tape. Its good to know it still exists somewhere."

"Well…… I was kind of stupid." Donna chuckled. "Still am a bit."

"Everyone is. I'll make breakfast." Toshiko gave Donna a kiss on the cheek. "Relax a little more."

While Toshiko cooked, Donna flopped on the bed, her mind doing the loop the loop. A lesson in intergalactic sexual relations, that was it was. "What is it…… what's the term…..." Donna growled. "They have to have some term for somebody who doesn't care who or what they spend the night with."

"Pansexual." Toshiko called from the kitchen. "That's what Jack calls it. Alien hunter for desperate and doesn't care."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to torchwood." Donna shook her head.

"I'm still not used to us sometimes." Toshiko dressed, "You might want to get dressed and eat."

"Yeah. Might." Donna managed to get up, though she truly didn't feel like it. "Do you always feel lazy after a night on the town?"

"That's why we have miracle coffee." Toshiko chuckled.

* * *

Coffee, Jack never wanted it more. But Doctor came first. He rolled over, checking on the Timelord. Doctor's cheeks had a definite blush to them. Jack leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

The Doctor's eyes snapped open. "Don't leave, please."

"Don't you want something to eat?"

"Oh yes."

"Somehow I don't think you mean food."

"Oh yes." Doctor grabbed Jack and hauled him back down onto the bed.

It wasn't rage, or desperation, it was every form of physical and spiritual pleasure and need, raw and unadulterated and it tore through Jack's head in an instant. He froze, pupils dilating, breath quickening. "You don't even want food." Jack shivered.

"Get back here and….. and………." Jack wanted to laugh as Doctor sputtered on a cussword before growling. His eyes were dark, not the weird kind of dark you might see in the movies when somebody was possessed. It wasn't that kind of dark, but the look was at once both vulnerable and lusty. This wasn't a way he would have wanted to see Doctor.

Jack shuddered, realizing why Doctor had wanted to stay locked away. The change in him was going to be very very difficult even for Jack to deal with. No wonder he had wanted to hide from Martha, or lock himself away in the Tardis. Rose would have been at once horrified and sad if she'd seen this, and Jack almost felt guilty sleeping with him this way.

Jack eyed the timelord for a moment, then returned to bed with him. A simple kiss, and he was being yanked down to the mattress again. There was a low growl, he wasn't sure who it was from. There was a timelord clinging to him with both legs and arms. "You're insistant."

"Stupid hormones……"

"I'm not a pillow you know."

"No, and really the only way I'll be inclined to do anything other than…… sexual fornication, is if I've worn myself out doing it." And a naked doctor was a huge temptation for the Torchwood Captain, and Doctor just would not let go of him.

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair for a moment before slowly bending down to kiss him. Doctor yanked him down again, "easy, easy…… I'm not going to do it dry." Jack's hand flailed out to try and reach the lubricant.

Doctor's world was a haze of lust, of need, it brought out every vulnerability that he hated in himself. He wriggled a bit, trying to relax his lower body so Jack could prep him. Really the only thing he was paying attention to right then was the sensation against his skin. Every nerve was hypersensitized, and his telepathic ability for once was not an asset, exacerbating the heat lust further.

A kiss broke Doctor out of his haze, and he clung to Jack, his response desperate. "Easy…. Easy….." He felt Jack carefully enter him, hazy eyes focused mainly on Jack's face and on the sensations rippling through his body.

Jack never took his eyes off the timelord as he began a slow, careful rhythm in, out, in, out, in out. Doctor was clinging to him so hard it was leaving marks on his shoulders, and the telepathic barrage of lust against his mind was maddening. The Captain of Torchwood kissed his way gently up the other's neck, hands playing along his hips.

The timelord bucked under Jack, groaning in pleasure, tears pouring down his cheeks. Jack leaned down and kissed them away. And that did it, Doctor came, clinging to the immortal. Jack followed him a second later, rolling his hips to help the other ride out the force of the orgasm. Their minds crashed together, falling into each other. It was a very intimate, comfortable feeling.

And when the Torchwood Captain pulled away, Doctor looped an arm drowsily over his shoulder, reluctant to get up and break the mental contact between them. "Doctor, we have to get up. Can you?"

A blush crept up the timelord's cheeks. "Yes, yes we should…… get going yes."

"Are you alright?"

"yes, I'm fine…… well as fine as I can be…… still not one hundred percent. Won't be for awhile."

"you're stammering, not like you."

"Well I'm not like me right now am I?" Doctor got a bit of a twinkle in his eye. "I'm feeling a little rebellious I think." He pulled Jack around abruptly for a kiss.

"Um…. Shower, and clothes. Might be a good idea." Jack suggested. "Can't go running through the hub naked, though I guarantee you it won't turn any heads at all."

"Knowing you, probably not."

* * *

"Heeeeey lover girls." Owen leered as Donna and Toshiko entered the hub. "So who was the boy last night. Can't have been you Donna, no offense but Tosh takes more charge than you."

Toshiko grabbed the nearest book and threw it at Owen. The two had just gotten in. Donna blushed furiously. "You…. Rude….. be quiet!" She sputtered in fury. "Or you'll have more than just a book thrown at you Necro-boy!"

"Oh don't be all ornary like that." Owen teased. "Its just a joke. In this Hub only kisses fly faster than rumors."

"Oye, it had better just be rumors Zombie Boy. Or I'll tear that claw right off your arm." Donna warned him.

"Oooooh, a prude are you?" Owen taunted. "Don't worry, I don't need claws to rake you. You're not my type anyway…… space girl."

"Oh come off it you two." Doctor and Jack came from the direction of the Captain's Suite. "I've got a headache and I'm hungry and I have a couple of hours before my heat takes over and I don't want to hear you bickering. Donna, we're guests, be nice."

"But he just said……"

"Owen mind your manners." Jack chastised.

"I was just poking a little bit of fun with her. Looks like Donna and Tosh had a little too much to drink last night. And I don't just mean the beer." Owen had to duck, because Donna found a pencil case to chuck at him.

"You can be a lecher all you want Zombie Boy, Donna Noble isn't a Necro." Donna sneered.

"Oh no, but you are a lesbian. Or do you swing both ways? Like Jack and Ia….." Ianto 'accidentally' dropped a bag of espresso (closed) on his head from the level above.

"Oh sorry. Didn't see you sitting there Owen." Ianto said innocently. "Can you bring that back up here? I believe Donna and Doctor could use some caffine."

"Oh dear. Ianto do you have decaf?" Doctor called up. "Caffine normally doesn't bother me but when a timelord goes into heat it's a potent aphrodisiac." And he latched onto Jack, nuzzling into the Captain's shoulder. "I don't need any more hormones."

Ianto shook his head and grimaced. "Mental images." He grumbled, reaching for the decaf.

Doctor fell into the nearest chair and sighed, exhausted. Jack sat next to him, snuggling closer. Doctor leaned against him, tired.

"Donna, when we're done." Gwen was saying. "We have some stuff that needs to be done. That tablet that you helped Tosh with, there are a lot more like it. And when that's done we have a lot of other translation work that has to be done. You're here for a week but it doesn't mean you have to be bored."

"Sure!" Donna sipped at the mug of coffee she'd been offered. "I'm not good with technology, but I'm okay with math and languages. I'll do my best."

"Good, because we've got a helluva lot of stuff that needs doing." Owen grimaced. "But the biggest load is always written or typed. An extra hand means that Tosh can do all the repairs that have to be done around here, and the paperwork still gets done. And in fourty eight hours we have a light show coming in, so all the routine work has to be done by then."

"Light show?" Donna asked.

Toshiko grinned, motioning Donna over to the monitor. "They're a space borne lifeform we've dubbed Skyfish." (1) Toshiko called up a screen for her to see. "Quite harmless, but they use a kind of…… psychic and chemical echolocation to communicate and navigate. We've been tracking this school for the last month. In about fourty eight hours, if they don't change direction they'll pass by the Earth. And the result……." The computer simulated what they should be seeing.

"It looks like the Northern Lights!" Donna exclaimed. "Only with shooting stars mixed in!"

"Mhm." Toshiko beamed. "We've been looking forward to watching this for ages. They only appear once every few centuries and nobody's really sure what tells them where to go. Its kind of like a bird migration. We've got a telescope nearest to where they'll appear. So we've got a lot of requests for data from the other HUBS. In two days we get to go stargazing."

"And trust me, something this…… peaceful, doesn't happen every day." Jack told her. "Most of the time its hard work in between mission after mission." He leaned over to give Doctor a brief kiss.

"Then I look forward to it." Doctor said drowsily.

"is he falling asleep?" Ianto blinked. "I just finished making his coffee."

"I'm awake. It is decaf right?"

"Yes." Ianto chuckled. "Ah, Jack while you're occupied, what do you want us to do?"

"As long as the lull lasts get as much of the routine repairs that need doing done. I have a bad feeling that when things finally start picking up again, we won't like what happens. I want all files put away, comm equipment and weapons at fighting readiness."

Doctor glared irritably at Jack. "You haven't seen John doctor. I love you dearly, but some of the people who have come after torchwood can't be reasoned with the way some of the bad guys out in space can. Something tells me that John's going to come back for the kill. about a week from now it will be the anniversary of when I broke up with him, and he's not somebody you want to meet in the dark alley. I'm more scared of him than I am of the dahleks. And that's saying something."

"Who's this John guy?" Donna whispered to Toshiko.

"An ex boyfriend of Jack's, with a temper, a gun, and a sadistic sense of humor. He actually went to rehab for /murder/ /alcohol/ /sex/ and I think I'm forgetting a few." Toshiko explained. "Red suit, gold trim. I hope he doesn't show up while you're here, he'd tear both Doctor and Jack to pieces if he found them together. He got mad enough when he found Jack had gotten together with Ianto."

"Oh god that's right." Gwen shuddered, paling.

Jack and Doctor were occupied with coffee and each other, Gwen motioned the others towards the conference room. "Alright, it didn't occur to me before, but what if John decides to make trouble while Doctor's here? Doctor's known for being a mediator, but John has never been the kind to listen to reason. And Jack said that it was approaching the day they broke up. Somehow I don't think he'll settle for slashing tires and keying leather. He'll tear them both to pieces!"

Ianto frowned. "Donna, how strong is doctor, I mean have you ever seen him fight anything, ever?"

"He outsmarts his enemies, lays a trap for them and then does…. Er…. Something with his screwdriver that makes the enemy tech go crazy. Something like that. I have never seen him hold a weapon once. Not once."

"Oh yes, sitting duck." Owen shook his head. "We'll have to keep a serious eye out. Jack's all lovey dovey with his dream man and we're stu………."

"Okay, out of his mind with lust the doctor probably wouldn't be able to do much. But……….." Donna looked ready to start throwing things again. "Doctor isn't as weak as you think he is!"

"Really, never carries a gun, never even a knife. Only a sonic tool for his………."

"Sonic SCREWDRIVER." Donna corrected. "Get it right." The two looked ready to start shouting at each other.

"Alright SHUT IT." Gwen growled, raising her voice to get the others to stop arguing. "Owen and Ianto, train the pterodactyl to recognize John as food. Tosh, I want you to go through the database of our top crooks, and set CC TV to alert you if any of them show up ANYWHERE in the city. I want every scanner and defensive system running 24/7 until Jack and Doctor are…. Unoccupied. Get Donna to help you. When that's done the lot of us will do repairs and function checks on all our communications and scanning equipment."

"But…….." Donna protested. She was about to mention that she couldn't so much as change a plug.

"I know he makes you mad Donna but Owen does have a valid point. With Jack and doctor occupied we're wide open to attack." Gwen said primly.

"But………." Donna protested, still thinking of her technological deficiency.

"I'm not trying to impugn your Doctor's honor but I don't think he'd stand much of a chance against some of the bad guys around here. Truly we should have everything ready so that he doesn't catch us by surprise."

"But………." Donna sputtered.

"GOOD HEAVENS WOMAN, WHAT IS IT????" Owen demanded.

"Uh……….." Donna blushed. "Never mind." She mumbled.

Toshiko sighed, and Gwen said. "Alright, get moving and make sure that Jack and Doctor don't SEE what you're up to!"

Donna followed Toshiko to a nearby terminal. "Tosh, this isn't good. I'm clueless with technology. Anything I touch I break."

Toshiko laughed. "Alright, don't panic. Can you read maps?" She dug through a shelf. "Here….."

Toshiko paused when she heard footsteps in the next corridor over, but then she heard Jack saying. "I can do the most wonderful things with chocolate sauce and honey. Wanna give it a try?"

Donna's face rose in a blush. "You are crazy. I like it. Lets Try it." Donna gagged, sputtering. Toshiko burst into a fit of giggles.

"Okay!" Toshiko leaned in and gave Donna a kiss on the cheek. "Come here. Can you read maps?"

"Somewhat." Donna blushed. "What are these markings?" She asked as Toshiko unrolled a survey map of Cardiff.

"Well, see the black line with the red on either side? And it radiates orange, yellow, green and blue? With the crossed sword icon? The line is the rift, the colors are how strong its influence is in different parts of Cardiff. The crossed sword icon is rift related incidents that we rated as emergencies involving a radius of ten miles or more." She unrolled a second and third map and placed it side by side. "We have two more maps here, this one with the dots and circles shows the location of our sensors throughout the city, the yellow circles are the areas covered by those sensors. And they intersect in varying degrees of orange and red. The final map are the locations of CCTV cameras. They're our surveillance system. I'll take care of those. But I can't look at the map and type in the coordinates for the sensors. Come on."

Toshiko was patient, but it was clear as they worked that Donna was not used to dealing with the high tech. In the end the red head ended up fetching and carrying for Toshiko, and looking over her shoulder or reading out map coordinates.

Toshiko didn't mind having Donna hanging around, though she did wish that she could figure out how to get her to understand the technological terms she was so familiar with. Nobody really understood her when she talked tech.

* * *

"We're all sticky." Doctor blushed, stating the obvious as he and Jack slumped to the mattress.

"Of course, after all of that." Jack smirked. "I didn't know you liked molasses."

The timelord blushed furiously. "This is why I hide in the Tardis if I can. Social suicide."

They laughed.

"Seriously……. We should get cleaned up." Jack chuckled.

"Definitely." Doctor pulled the Captain into a deep kiss, and the two bolted for the showers. Jack had a loopy grin on his face, grabbing the timelord the instant the water turned on and kissing him. "Mrow." He teased, leaning against Doctor playfully.

"Purr?" Doctor smirked as their foreheads touched.

Jack grinned, kissing his way down the timelord's shoulder, up his neck again. Doctor's breath hitched beneath his fingers, which traced patterns across his chest and abdomen. A glint came to the timelord's eye, and Jack found himself pressed against the wall. "My turn……" The timelord purred, rooting around for something to use for lubricant.

"Possessive aren't we?" Jack grinned, offering a bottle of men's bodywash. "Try this….."

Doctor's eyes raked over Jack's body, taking in every muscle and every detail, before turning him against the wall and bending down to prep his lover. Jack held still for the first finger, then the second, letting Doctor stretch him. When the fingers retreated, and Doctor leaned against him, he took a deep breath.

The timelord did not mean to be rough. He was overeager, the heat making him impatient. He sank himself into Jack's heated body quickly, burying his face in the nape of the captain's neck. "Mine……" He growled, beginning to thrust into Jack.

The torchwood captain gasped, pushing back on the other's hips.

"Say it……" Doctor insisted, growling before licking up the lobe of Jack's ear.

Jack whimpered, "yours…… always……" As arms snaked around his waist, Jack felt the Timelord nip at the juncture of neck and shoulder, nibbling his way along the skin and leaving a trail of hickies behind him.

Then the other hit his prostate, and Jack yowled in pleasure. "oooooh………" And then Doctor began to pound into him, and the Captain saw stars. This wasn't just any shower sex with any man, this was with Doctor. It was stupid perhaps, but he was more sensitive to the timelord than any other partner he'd had, setting his body on fire and his mind whirling with energy and strength and pleasure and joy. His body melting beneath every touch.

And then Jack's head fell back as he came, a scream of pleasure tearing free from his throat. Doctor followed a few seconds later, fluid searing the captain's passage and mind telepathically ravaging him with pleasure and fervent need.

Gasping, the two men pulled apart, water falling over their bare bodies. "Now you me." Doctor insisted, pulling the Captain to him. Jack had absolutely no objection, maneuvering the timelord around so that his back was to the shower wall.

"Mm, sure." Jack ran his hand along the other's sides, stroking little circles over the skin. He lifted Doctor's leg slightly, moving the timelord's arms to wrap around his shoulders. "This will be a bit rough." He said softly, voice husking in Doctor's ear. "Ready?"

"Always." Doctor grinned, eyes dark with lust.

Jack thrust in, careful since he hadn't prepped the other. Then he began to thrust, adjusting his angle to reach the timelord's prostate. Doctor yowled, arching back against the Torchwood captain. Jack pressed against him, rolling his hips rather than pounding.

Doctors mewl of pleasure made Jack's face spread in a dopey grin. The Timelord rested his head on Jack's shoulder, clinging tighter. Jack was rubbing against him, the shallower angle increasing friction and sensation.

Doctor felt himself surrender completely to the other man's touch, body swaying and shaking against him as the other increased his speed. The stream of sounds coming from his mouth reduced to pleasured mewls and whimpers. He was close, very close.

And then he screamed, body writhing in pleasure as he came. Jack pressed into Doctor one more time before he too came, spilling inside of the timelord as he too released his seed and caught Doctor as he slumped into the other's arms, limp and exhausted.

"that…… felt very very good." Doctor purred in Jack's ear. "I'm not wearing you out am I?"

"Not particularly." Jack smirked, resting Doctor's head in the crook of his neck. "Come on, rinse off."

The silence as they rinsed and dried off was comfortable and comforting, and by the time they reached the bedroom, Doctor was more than happy to curl up against his lover and go to sleep.

* * *

_1. Skyfish is also the name of a life form from the anime Eureka 7, which responded to the mental and emotional state of the life forms around it and the life force of Earth itself. Since they're so cute I thought they'd be a fun little thing for Jack and Doctor to gaze at, alone, under the stars, especially since doc is telepathic. A Romantic mental and visual lightshow!_


End file.
